


Erosion

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana trapped Merlin in a tree long ago but erosion, damn erosion, has set him free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erosion

In the end, it’s erosion that frees Merlin from the tree. of course, Morgana thinks bitterly as she watches him prance about twenty first century Britain like he owns the place. even nature is working against me. this really isn’t fair at all.

She hears a low rumble behind her and glances over her shoulder down the dark alley she’s hiding in. She sees nothing but the usual overflowing dumpsters and stray cats but the sound is familiar enough to make her scowl.

“Stupid dragon,” Morgana mutters and takes off down the street after Merlin.

She’s going to kill him properly this time. No trees, no enchantments, just a good old fashioned bullet between the eyes. He’s never going to see that coming. He probably doesn’t even know what a gun is.

Merlin turns around in the middle of the damn street to grin right at her. Various cars honk their horns and swerve around him, screaming out insults. None of the cars are lucky enough to actually hit him though.

Morgana lets out a frustrated growl. Even technology is working against her now!

“Morgana!” Merlin shouts, rushing towards her like she didn’t try to kill him a few hundred years ago. Trees do that to people, she guesses. He comes to a stop in front of her. “Wow, you haven’t aged a day!” he says, looking her up and down with a grin.

“Why won’t you die?” Morgana grits out angrily.

Merlin just grins.

Morgana pulls out her gun and aims it at Merlin’s head. Around them, people scream but Morgana isn’t paying them attention. She’s just enjoying the way her finger curls as she pulls the trigger to finally, finally, kill her insufferable enemy.

The gun jams.

Furious, Morgana throws the gun on the ground where it promptly decides to go off. She screams, collapsing to clutch at her foot.

“Morgana, are you alright?” Merlin asks, bent over with her concern.

Morgana fights back to the urge to sob. It isn’t fair. All she wants to do is kill this stupid boy. Is that honestly too much to ask?

Morgana looks up at Merlin and glares. “I hate you.”

Merlin frowns. “After all this time?”

“Yes, you insufferable idiot,” Morgana growls as a woman nearby tells them she’s calling for an ambulance.

Merlin looks put out for a moment and it is undoubtedly the most glorious thing Morgana has seen all century. But then he smiles and her whole day reverts back to being horrible and miserable. “Well, I’ve got forever to get you to change your mind.”

Morgana lets out a frustrated growl and happily allows herself to succumb to blood loss.

Life just isn’t fair.


End file.
